He Came Back
by MissWriterAuthor
Summary: Dimitri leave Rose for Tasha and leaves her with a surprise. Years later he comes back and Rose has moved on and married Adrian with kids. When he demands to get his child, all hell will break loose. Disclaimer : I don't own anything but a few characters and part of the plot the rest belong to the amazing Richelle Mead
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

_**Important! PLease Read!**_

**Okay, so starting now I will not be updating chapters unless I get feedback. I don't care if you follow, favorite, or review. I just need to know that someone is actually reading and enjoying it because if not I'm wasting my time posting it.**

**Feel free to PM me with ideas because I love using your ideas! **

**-MissWriterAuthor**

Chapter 1

"I can't reach Ellie!" Skylar screamed. I ran, more like wobbled, into her room and saw her stretching behind her toybox. I sighed and slid it away from the wall so she could ger her poor little stuffed elephant. I never knew a stuffed animal Lissa gave her on her first birthday would mean so much. It was kind of faded from it's bold blue to a lighter color and I had gotten Mia, a surprisingly good housewife with Eddie, to sew the ear back on after it fell off a couple months ago.

"Thanks, Mommy!" She yelled, hugging it closely, squeezing it to death. Then she kissed it and started to drag it over to where she had a big doll and brushed the dolls long blonde hair while talking to Ellie.

"We aren't playing hide and seek no more," she warned Ellie, jerking savagely on the dolls hair. I sighed when Cassie's yell came floating up the stairs.

"Mommy! Somebody's here!"

"Is it Daddy? Aunt Lissa?" I called, heading towards the stairs.

"I don't know who it is," she murmured. I got down and saw Cassie standing halfway down the stairs and Dimitiri, yes Dimitri, standing in my living room.

"Go to your room," I said quietly. Hearing my tone, she gave me a confused look and slugged upstairs. I checked to make sure she wasn't eavesdropping and walked down the stairs to stand about ten feet away from him.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. He ran a hand through his unruly black hair. **(A/N In this story his hair is different btw)**

"Rose, I needed to see you," he whispered, eyeing my swollen stomach. Yes, I had three kids and was about to pop another one out. Adrian had wanted a big family and after I had Cassidy, I did too. Of course, Cassidy wasn't Adrian's. Sadly.

"About?" I prodded. He dragged his eyes from my very pronouned belly and looked me in the eyes. Those were the eyes I had fell for in the Academy. Intense dark brown that could see right through me.

"I'm visiting because Tasha's been wanting to visit for a while," he murmured. "She's staying for a couple months since she and Christian haven't properly visited in years apart from a week here and a week there." I nodded. He drug his hand through his hair again and his eyes seemed to be trained once again on my stomach.

"I got the pictures," he said raggedly. "I'm here to see her. Tasha said I could have a vacation and visit my family, but I wanted to see her." Okay, blame it on me being me or the hormones, but that pissed me off.

"Finally decided to notice her existance?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down. "I sent you those pictues five years ago and never got anything back. Ultrasounds, a note saying it was a girl, newborn pictures. Why do you care now?"  
"Because I have a right to see my child," he said, as if getting some courage.

"You were welcomed to see her five years ago, but you didn't even call me back or anything. I left so many messages on your phone . . ." I took a deep breath and my hands instinctively went to my belly. It seemed to calm me a little.

"I didn't believe you," he growled. "I thought you just wanted me back!"

"No, I obviously moved on. I just wanted her to know her father. The one that really loved me stayed by me when I went through pregnancy and then he married me!" Then his eyes flew to my hand. Yup, there was a diamond ring and a wedding ring. We'd gotten engaged a week after I had the baby and a month later we were married. After coming from the shortened honeymoon, I found out I was pregnant again.

"Rose, I-"

"I even suggested a DNA test to prove it," I interrupted. He looked down and shook his head.

"I don't care. It's all over now. I'm going to have my child with me. I am her father."

"You are her father, but not her Dad," I whispered. I even had a tear running down. That's when the door opened and I saw those green eyes look at me as Adrian ran over to wrap his arms around me.

"Get out!" Adrian ordered.

"I'm getting her!"

"Do you even know her name?" I asked. Silence. "I told you so many times what I was going to name her and you can't even remember."

"I said get out," Adrian growled. I mean, he had a set on him. He was ordering around a pissed off Russian who happened to be one of the best gaurdians out there. That's why I loved him.

"I'll get her."

"Her name's Cassidy . . ."

Needless to say, I didn't go to Lissa's that day. I texted her and told her I would see her later and she had reluctantly agreed. I had ot practically kick Adrian out because he had to go back to work for a meeting.

"I'll be fine. Mia's coming over and she's bringing Jace to play with Ethan," I assured him. He finally nodded and kissed me before leaving. Eddie was partolling the boarders now, so Mia was free.

When she came over her four year old boy, Jace, immediately ran to Ethan's room. Ethan and Skylar were twins, and that was the reason I was just now having another baby. I was planning on having one when they turnt about two, but with double the trouble, I put off another kid by two more years.

"So, are sure you're okay?" Mia asked. "I'll kick his ass if I have to . . ." I knew she wasn't kidding. She had really learned how to use offensiive magic, especially after she had Jace. I wouldn't be surprised if she floated Dimitri around in a water bubble. Unlike Lissa, Mia had anger issues and she practically had smoke coming out of her ears.

"Mia, I'm fine!"

"When you say fine, it means you're not okay."

"Well, I'm okay then." She sighed loudly and proceded into chopping more letuce while I sliced tomato. We were fixing burgers.

"I don't believe you," she muttered. "Sometimes, you need to let your anger out. Being a mom doesn't mean you can't still kick his ass for saying that. Hell, you'd be giving a great example."

"I'm scared of what Jace is going to turn out to be," I teased her. She flashed me a grin as she moved on to make hamburger patties.

"He'll be a badass, that's for sure!" I laughed. "What about tomorrow? You think Dimitri will go to the daycare to get her?" At the court, you went from daycare to first grade. No kindergarten or Pre-school, which was why she was five and still in day care.

"I don't know. I'm keeping her home tomorrow. I need to talk to him about this because I can't risk anything." Mia agreed by nodding and putting a pattie in the frying pan.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**This is mostly a filler chapter. Don't worry the next will be better!**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

Chapter 2

Getting three kids ready for daycare was no walk in the park. Especially not when you're pregnant and can't move as fast as you'd like. Or the fact that you have morning sickness.

I'd gotten over the morning sickness, or as I called in all day sickness, a month or so ago, but still. I had a baby sitting on my bladder.

Three kids ready and four pee breaks later, we wer ready to head out the door. Adrian was carrying Cassidy, who had fell asleep again on the couch while waiting for Ethan to get downstairs from his own pee break, and I had a kid holding each hand.

The only way to tell that Cassidy wasn't Adrian's was the eyes. Thank God she looked like me and not Dimitri. Of course, no one looked close enough to realize our eyes were difference shades of brown.

Skylar and Ethan, though . . . Ethan was a bit more boyish and Skylar was a bit more girlish, but they looked almost the same. Ethan needed a hair cut I noticed, because it was starting to fall a little too far on his forehead. Skylar on the other hand was still amazed byt the fact that I could braid. She had a side braid that she would steal a glance at every few minutes.

"Mommy, why doesn't Cassie have to go?" Ethan finally asked. I gave Adrian a meaningful look. It was his turn to answer.

"Well, Ethan, about two weeks ago she had a birthday. This is a late present." Ethan gasped.

"Do Skylar and I get to stay out?"

"Sure," Adrian agreed. I gave him a relieved smile which he returned with a knee weakening smile of his own. Then his face was suddenly worried.

"Have you been feeling any pain?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"Nope, everything's good." I smiled down at my swollen stomach that had kept me from properly seeing my feet for the past few months.

"Are you sure?"

"Adrian, I've had three kids. I'll know when it's time."

"You've only actually went through labor twive . . . " I gave him a playful glare and his worry went away a little.

"Don't be so on edge," I teased him. "The nursery's finished, we've had the baby shower, I mean we're ready." He just sighed and opened the door to the DayCare for me. I walked in and immediately Ethan and Skylar dropped my hands like hot potatoes and ran for the teacher, Morgan. Her red hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun, but she had a grin stuck on her face. She dropped to her knees to hug the twins.

"Hey Rose, Adrian." She smiled at us. I knew she loved her job and at the baby shower she had given me two outfits and a pack of diapers.

"Is Cassidy staying?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later," I murmured. Last year Morgan, a royal Moroi, had found out she couldn't have children after trying for two years with her husband. So, she worked at a DayCare to be around them and it serioully made her day. The kids loved her. When she goes out and sees a child she teaches, they always run over and hug her.

"Okay. Well, have a good day. Don't forget today we'll be painting so make space on the fridge," she joked. I just laughed and Adrian handed me Cassidy. He kissed me on the forehead and then lead me outside where he kissed me for real.

When he pulled away I was almost gasping.

"Ewww," Cassidy whined. I smiled as I saw one of her eyes cracked open.

"You don't have to look," Adrian teased, kissing her mop of dark hair. "I'll pick up the twins, okay?" I nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Little Dhampir." With that we went separate ways.

When I got to Lissa's, Cassidy was too excited to even explain. She about burst of happiness when she saw Derek.

Derek was only two and Lissa was kind of reluctant to take him to DayCare. Her personal rule? They had to be three before they went. So Cassidy ran over and hugged the cute little thing and then started handing him blocks as he made a tower. Of course about five blocks in it fell over and he just laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

"Where's Dimitri?" I whispered to Lissa. She gave me a sad look.

"He told Tasha thing morning that he was going to go see if Kayla still worked at the DayCare and he'd be over around ten." It was only eight now. I sighed.

"I guess it's a good thing I kept her home," I muttered. Lissa just bit her lip and looked over at Cassidy.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Don't be, Liss," I comforted her. "It's not your fault. I just-" I stopped as a small pain came over my abdomen and lasted about five seconds.

"Contraction?" Lissa questioned, jumping up. I shooked my head.

"No." Then another, much more painful took over. "Yes! This is the real deal!"

"Mommy?"Cassidy asked as I bit my lip from screaming out and tried to take deep breaths.

"Cassie," Lissa said. "Go over there with Tasha and take Derek with you." She took Derek hand and led him over there and then sent me another worried look as a whine escaped my lips.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" A small tear went down her cheek.

"I'm fine," I gasped out. "Ivy is about to be born." Cassidy was really stressing this to not be the one on pain, but then again she was onlt five and seeing her Mom having contractions.

Then I was suddenly picked up my Chrisitian and he about ran me outside to his car. In the Court, everyone always walked so when you see a car, you know it's something big. That's why a few people stopped walking to look at us flying by. I called Adrian.

"Little Dhampir?" came his worried voice.

"Get the kids. Cassidy's at Lissa's house."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Then I hung up and dropped the phone to grab the edge of the seat as another one hit.

Dhampir and Moroi have kids faster than normal humans. Sure, we keep them for nine months even though a lot of us come earlier around seven or eight months, we don't have contractions ever fifteen minutes giving us time to get to the hospital. No, starting off it's about every five minutes lasting for a full minute or two.

When we arrived a couple nurses came out with a wheelchair and they wheeled me into a room. Then everyone but the nurses left the room and I had to put on a gown and then checked how much I'd dialated. Now normally, this would be intrusive or embarassing, but when you're about to have a baby, you just want the pain to go away. Plus, this was completely professional.

"You're seven," the nurse declared as the other one finished hooking up monitors. I wanted to demand drugs, but there weren't drugs here for child birth. It was all natural. Since Moroi were magic, drugs might affect the magic. Plus, it could harm the baby in a bunch of ways. After I had Ivy, they would give me a bunch of medicine to make the pain go away.

I'll spare you the terrible birth details, but do know Lissa had to heal Adrian's bruised hand and I'm sure the whole world would have heard me if not for the labor rooms being soundproof.

But in the end I had the most beautiful baby girl. She had a head full of dark hair and her emerald eyes were taking in the world. She had a tight grip on my finger as I held her close to my body.

I passed her on to Adrian, who sat beside the bed. My life was perfect as I saw his face radiate amazement. This was the baby we had together. It wasn't like I hadn't felt the same thing three times, but it never ceased to amaze me.

Then it was ruined when I saw Dimitri's eyes on Cassidy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I instantly set my glare on him. He glanced at me and then went back to staring at my daughter. I might've went over and blocked his view, but I couldn't feel my legs. Lissa caught me looking.

"Cassie?" she called. Cassidy turned to look at her from her perch on the foot of my bed.

"You wanna color too? We've got another book." Lissa pulled a coloring book from a bag and sat in on an empty chair. Andrea sat the crayon box on the crack between the two chairs so they could share.

Untimately, Lissa ended up being right in the middle of Dimitri's view.

"Sky?" Skylar looked up at me. I opened my arms as she ran and jumped in the bed. She tucked her body against my side and closed her eyes. It was nap time. Plus, Sky was used to being my baby girl, the youngest. Even Ethan was three minutes older.

I heard her breathing start to even out and I looked down. Yes! I could see my feet! Well, the lumps of them under the sheets, but whatever.

Mia walked in about then with Jace on her hips and Eddie right behind her. She squealed when she saw the baby. She ran over and looked at her as Ivy looked back at her with those big green eyes.

"Beautiful," Mia whispered. Jace, a little jelous since he was an only child, pouted.

"Am I beautiful?" he asked. Mia shook her head.

"No, you're handsome. The most handsome boy ever!" She kissed his cheek and he glowed with pride.

"He got it from me," Eddie announced.

"He sure did," Mia agreed, getting on her tip toes. Eddie leaned down and she pecked him on the lips. "My handsome men." I pretended not to notice when Eddie's gaze slowly fell from Mia's face to her chest. I must have interrupted something since his hair was a mess and honestly, Mia's shirt looked a little wrinkled . . .

Not like I could have put off birth, though!

Of course then Ivy got passed around to everyone except the kids.

Again, being dhampir I got to go home the next day since we heal faster than humans. I had just put Ivy in her baby bed for a nap when someone knocked on the door. That was weird enough because all my friends just walked in.

I kind of wanted to make this meeting short since Cassidy was playing upstairs in her room with Skylar and Ethan had left to spend the day at Mia's with Jace. It was a Saturday, no DayCare. I needed to take a shower and then make a snack for when they all woke up. Maybe even lay on the couch if I had time.

I opened the door to a complete stranger who handed me a paper. A formal looking paper.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a paper for custody. Mr. Dimitri Belikov is taking you to court for custody of Cassidy Belikov. You are Rose Ivashkov, right?"

"Her name is Cassidy Ivashkov," I growled. His demeanor instantly changed into something a little more casual.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just saying what I'm supposed to say," he reasoned. I sighed.

"I know." I bit my lip as he stood there akwardly. "Well, um, thanks for bringing the paper." Then I shut the door on him and leaned against it, staring at the paper in my hand. Slowly, I unfolded it and read the words.

"_Rose Hathaway, you are to be at Court today for the hearing on custody of Cassidy Ivashkov. If you are not here, your child will be taken and put in Foster Care until this matter is decided._"

I almost died right then and there.

I cried in the shower, my tears mixing in with the water. I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwitch for each kid along with a serving of chips. I was pouring the juice when I called them.

"Cassidy! Skylar!" A minute later they came down. Cassidy had taken one bite, a chip halfway to her mouth, when she caught me staring into space.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

When Adrian got home I had just changed Ivy' diaper and was sitting with her on the couch. I just handed him the paper.

"Fuck," he muttered. "fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Don't say bad words," Skylar quipped. I would've laughed, but this was serious. I tear fell down my cheek.

"Go upstairs," Adrian ordered in his 'Dad' voice. They both did as told and then he came and took Ivy from my hands. He put her in the play pen and faced her so she could see the TV.

"Little Dhampir, he can't take her," Adrian said. He held me against his chest. "No judge is going to overlook the fact that he never even let anyone know she was alive for five years and the nine months before that."

"Adrian, I just don't want to go. I don't want to see him."

"You have to. Don't worry. I'll be there and so will Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie. We can all say that you sent those letters and pictures because I even dropped off a few at the post office." He ran a hand over my long hair. I could hear his heart beat with my head on his chest.

"Adrian, we need to tell Cassie. I want to be the one that tells her, not him or the lawyers . . ." Adrian sighed and started playing with a piece of my hair, winding it around his fingers.

"She was going to find out some how." So together we walked up to her room.

"What's wrong?" she instantly asked. I sat beside her on her bed, trying not to make it too dramatic but I really couldn't help it.

"You know we love you, right?" she nodded slowly. "Well there's no other way to say this. Adrian's not you father."

"You could have said it gentler," Adrian muttered.

"No beating around the bush, right?" I whispered. Cassidy just sat there, her mouth open in silent words.

"What?" she whimpered. "But you're together. You are my Dad."

"Yes, I am. Just not your father. I'm going to always be here, but you don't carry my blood."

"But Daddy! I'm an Ivashkov!"  
"Yes, you are. But your father is Dimitri." Her face broke my heart. While Cassidy and I cried, though I was a bit more silent, Adrian even shed a tear. That's what made it so bad. Adrian rarely cried. I could count on my fingers how many times he had opened cried. Even around me he wouldn't face me and cry.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I would be your father in a heartbeat if I could." He hugged her close and she sobbed into his chest.

"Daddy, you are my father! You are! You are!" Then I heard Ivy crying. I leaned down and kissed Cassidy's cheek and then I had to leave to go get her. I saw Skylar in the hallway.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Go to your room for a little while, okay?" She nodded and went to her room. I went on to the living room to pick up Ivy from the play pen. She probably realized everyone had left. I took her with me to the kitchen and fixed her a bottle. I would've breast fed since it was healthier, but if I did that then I wouldn't be able to get back in shape at the gym because I'd have to be at home to feed her.

I shook the bottle up and then held it up for her as she gulped it down. Halfway through I put her on my shoulder and burped her and then fed her the rest.

When I was burping her the last time Cassidy came downstairs and sat beside me, wrapping her arms around me.

"You okay?" I whispered. I had one arm around each girl. Cassidy's dark head nodded.

"Mommy, I don't care if Daddy's not my real Dad. I don't wanna go with my real Dad." I wanted nothing more than to make Dimitri disappear right then and there, but I couldn't. She needed to know them and Dimitri needed to understand that he couldn't jsut take her. She was staying with me, but that didn't mean he couldn't visit or take her on weekends. You know, like on TV?

Too bad I had a feeling this wasn't going to be like on TV.

**(A/N)**

**Oohh! Dimitri finally grew a set, huh? I hope no one loses their temper . . .**

**Don't forget I'm open for ideas since I always get low on inspiration at the weirdest times. My other story 'Finding Myself' is proof of that.**

**-MissWriterAuthor**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**Thank you for the reviews and everything. It's late and I've got in the zone of bed early since I have to wake up so early everyday and I'm not used to being able to stay up late so I'm a bit sleepy . . . and it's only 12 something in the morning . . .**

**Anyways, my sleepy eyes probably missed a bunch of mistakes but one day I'm going to read over everything to edit it, but I'm not in the mood now**

**BTW any ideas are WELCOMED and WANTED!**

**I had to spend a while thinking a little for the ending of this chapter, but I blame that on the sleepiness . . .**

**. . . So enjoy the chapter . . .**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

Chapter 4

I had even dressed up for this dumb ass court hearing. Well, not really, but better than normal. I had on a pair of black dress pants and a red blouse. My hair was curled softly down my back to my waist.

Everyone was dressed up. Adrian had on slacks and a white button up, Dimitri had on slacks and a blue button up, Tasha had on a clingy black dress that was right at her knees.

I was underdressed if you ask me.

**(A/N I've never been to a real court hearing, so sorry if everythings wrong)**

The judge hit his hammer thingy and all of us stood up to look at him. I took a deep breath. Mia had went to my house and was going to keep the kids while I was here. Lissa had offered, but I knew she needed some rest. She works too hard at being Queen. Yeah, Queen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov?" the judge called. He looked over at us. "You swear to tell the truth?" We both held up our right hands and nodded. He then did the same with Tasha and Dimitri. I'll admit, the atmosphere in here was a bit . . . akward. At least for me. We were fighting over a girl he hadn't talked to before.

"Now, Mr. Belikov. Please start us off. Why are you here?"

"Well, I want custody for my daughter, Cassidy Belikov."

"It says legally her name is Ivashkov," the judge corrected, one eyebrow raised. I saw a muscle in Dimitri's jaw twitch in anger.

"She is my blood," he growled. The judge was wuiet for a minute, probably knowing it would piss Dimitri off. I loved the guy already.

"Yes well, Mrs. Rose here isn't a royal moroi either, but she is an Ivashkov. Cassidy's last name is Ivashkov and that's what we'll call her." I seriously had to hold in my smirk, but Adrian was putting his on full display, not even trying to hide it.

"Okay then, Cassidy Ivashkov. When I get custody, her name will be Belikov."

"How do you know you'll get custody?" Silence. "See there Mr. Belikov? Don't get too arrogant. Now, what are your grounds for custody?"

"Well, I deserve to see my daughter," Dimitri stated. Now I held back a snort. Once again, Adrian didn't hold back. All eyes flew towards him and he motioned for them to continue, still smiling. I moved my hand over to hold his and he squeezed my hand, giving me a confident grin.

"And you've never had custody before? Why now?"

"I didn't believe she was mine," he finally admitted.

"And why not get a DNA test?"

"Well, I don't know." The judge got this really strict look as he pointed his pen at Dimitri.

"Look, we're not talking about a possesion here, we're talking about your beautiful, young daughter. You should have treated the matter more seriously than just saying you don't know." Even I felt the sting of that one. Tasha winced and gave Dimitri a pity look. I was starting to like this judge more and more.

"Anyway, Mrs. Ivashkov? Please, tell me your side." I took a deep breath.

"Well, I sent him pictures and letters to let him know about her and after she turned one I stopped because it was clear he was never going to actually call or some see her. Then he just shows up saying he wants her." Judge whatever-his-name-is wrote something down and then looked at Dimitri.

"Anything to add?" he asked.

"Well, she doesn't know I'm her father." He seemed proud of that. I resisted the urge to run over there and punch him in the throat. The judge looked at me for confirmation.

"I didn't want her to think that he father didn't care. She knows now."

"And . . .?"

"She's doing better than I expected." I was hoping to leave it at that, but the judge raised an eyebrow and did the 'carry on' hand motion. I smothered the sigh in my throat.

"She said she wants Adrian to be her father. I think we just need to talk to her a little and she'll understand better." The judge nodded.

"Well anything else?" No one answered. "Okay then. With the information I have, you guys should do what every other set of reasonable parents do. Since she's so used to her environment and it is a stable environment and every baby girl needs her mother, she should stay with Mrs. Ivashkov. Now, Mr. Belikov and Mrs. Ivashkov, you will schedule visits. For the moment she will not stay with her father. As time goes on, you two will fix your relationship, and you will make a better arrangement. Are you sure there's no questions?"

"Umm, you think we could go ahead and get a visit time done now?" Adrian asked and I almost fell to the floor to kiss his feet. He knew I would rather not see Dimitri to discuss this when we were already fifteen feet apart. The judge nodded quickly.

"Please, do." Then he just sat back, leaving it to us.

"Can I come spend time with her tomorrow? After lunch?" I could see right through his lies. He was just acting reasonable because the judge was listening.

"Oh, and nuetral ground is a good idea? Maybe a friend's house?" the judge suggested, writing something else down quickly before shutting the folder.

"Lissa's?" Dimitri nodded. And so it was settled.

Needless to say, I was against the meeting thing. I tried to act all happy for Cassidy and I think she believed me, but she wasn't excited.

"Adrian is my Daddy. I don't need another one," she pouted. I leaned down to her height and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Baby, you won't. They are two different people, okay? It'll get easier," I assured her, kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a big hug.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but you're strong like that."

Of course, Ivy chose that time to cry. Skylar and Ethan were just amazed at the fact that Cassidy had two fathers. I rolled my eyes and got Ivy from her playpen. I rocked her a minute. She had just eaten and her diaper was dry. When she went to sleep, I put her in her carrier and adjusted the head thing so she didn't hurt her neck. Then I layed a blanket over her chubby bare legs. It was May so she had on a pair of thin pants, but still. She might get a little chilly inside.

The other three kids finished breakfast and I checked my phone. It was early and we were having a cool week so I made everyone get a small jacket. Then we huddled up together and I sat Ivy on the couch as the kids watched some TV.

"I'll be right back," I said. I went upstairs to my room and sat next to Adrian's sleeping form. He normally got up early for work, so I had let him sleep in. I didn't want to wake him, so I was about to write a note when he said something.

"You were going to leave without me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You looked peaceful."

"Yeah, well, I can't miss today." He got up and threw on a black T shirt from the closet and then put on a pair of jeans. I have to admit, I enjoyed the show. He smirked when he saw me looking and ran a hand through his hair, making it even sexier than before. He came near me and right when our lips almost touched I pulled back and smiled.

"Brush your teeth first," I warned. He groaned and walked into the bathroom.

Downstairs, I had finally got everyone's jackets zipped when Adrian came downstairs.

"Daddy!" Skylar yelled. She ran and jumped into his arms. I sighed as she burried her face in his neck. Then of course he had to hold Cassidy's hand. I hefted the carrier in my hand and got a good grip, trying to move smoothly so Ivy didn't wake up. A diaper bag was on my shoulder and Ethan was grasping my other hand.

I loved my kids, but they never let you have a free hand!

At Lissa's Cassidy was too nervous to play with Andrea, and that meant something was serious. She she cuddled into Adrian. Skylar went upstairs with Andrea and Ethan went with Derek,

I faced the carrier on the floor so Ivy was out of the way of being walked on and she could see the TV, Adrian, and Cassidy when she woke up. Lissa took me back to the kitchen and I groaned. It was a mess. This was payback and I knew it.

For New Years I had had a party at my house. The kids had been able to take snacks upstairs to the play room while all the adults stayed downstairs and got a little tipsy. The next morning Lissa had helped me clean up my disaster. Since we'd had two other guardians with kids, and a couple other moroi's with them too, the play room had been tragic.

It took us all day to clean it all up and Lissa had swore on revenge.

"When was the last time you cleaned?" I asked. She smirked.

"Yesterday. Christian made a big meal last night and I let Andrea and one of her friends from DayCare get a little out of hand last night. They had a sugar rush . . . and a soda got spilled on all three loads of clean clothes that were in the baskets."

"How?"

"Well, Andrea had her can on the shelf and when she reached for it, it fell over and when it rolled down the shelf it spilled soda on all three loads. It was tragic, really." I just laughed and she playfully smacked my arm. Then she pointed to the kitchen.

"I know, I know!" I exclaimed. "But really? What else do we have to do today?" Then her smile got evil. I blinked to make sure I was seeing this right, and I was.

"Well," Lissa started. "We have to make sandwiches for lunch, clean that up, do the laundry, and a lot of paper work that I forgot about in my desk that's due tomorrow." Then she gave me this look I couldn'y resist! I mean, I couldn't! I just nodded.

"Karma is a bitch," I said.

After lunch we had just finished the dishes and I was letting the water out when I heard a knock. I followed Lissa into the living room, but instead of going to the door, I got Ivy and quickly took her upstairs and put her on top of the dryer. Then I went back down in time to see Dimitri walk in.

He looked at Cassidy and she looked at him, arms around Adrian.

"Come one, Sweetie," Adrian urged, unwrapping her from him. She still had a firm grip on his hand.

"I'm you Dad," Dimitri said to her. She just pouted.

"I already have a Dad," she announced. Where it would have crushed Adrian to hear that if he were in Dimitri's place, Dimitri just looked amused.

"No, I'm the only one," Dimitri said, as if bragging.

"Mommy said I can have two, Father."

"Father is a little too professional, don't you think?" She seemed to think and then she nodded.

"You're right, Dimitri." He sighed and I held back a laugh. The frown even left Cassidy's face.

"Look, Cassie, you stay down here with Dimitri," Adrian said. Then he noticed Tasha had come in behind Dimitiri. "And Tasha. Talk to them. I got to go to work."

"I thought you had today off?" Cassidy whined.

"Naw, I just go in late." He kissed her forehead and then came over and hugged me and whispered in my ear. "He'd better not hurt her or I'll kill him."

"You and me both," I muttered. He smile and kissed me, making it short because we both knew we were seconds away from Cassidy's classic 'eww'.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too." Then he left.

"So Cassie, what's your favorite color?" Dimitri asked. She looked at him like he's grown a second head.

"Only my family and friends call me Cassie," she corrected.

After we left them alone we went to the laundry room and folded clothes. Then we put them in the drawers and I lugged Ivy and her carrier into the office where we typed things and made reports. She was supposed to do it, but she would just read over mine to know what it said and then it saved us time.

Around two thirty I went downstairs with Ivy, who amazingly had woken up only once with a wet diaper, to check on everyone. I saw Dimitri standing, about to walk towards the stairs.

"Well, we gotta go. It was nice seeing you." He said the last part towards Cassidy. I knew that he hadn't enjoyed his visit all that much thoguh.

Not everyone could handle my daughter's amazingness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You think he'll stay and be there for her?" I whispered in the dark. I heard the sheets moving and then Adrian's arm got tighter around me waist.

"I don't know, Little Dhampir. If not, we'll both be there for her. She doesn't seem like she'd be too heartbroken if he did leave," Adrian pointed out. I giggled. She hadn't really had much to say on her meeting with Dimitri. I was just glad the legal crap Dimitri had tried was over.

"Okay. I'm just worried." He sighed and his breath tickled my ear.

"Time to get up," he whispered. I moaned and reached over to kiss him. It was getting good right when Ethan decided to walk in.

"Daddy! Why are you on Mommy?" Adrian froze and rolled off of me, groaning in frustration. Ethan was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"We were thinking about giving you another brother or sister," Adrian muttered. I sent him a playful glare and he just grinned.

"What do you need?" I asked. Ethan sighed, as if the answer was obvious.

"Food!" Well, I guess the answer was obvious. I was almost out the door when I saw Ethan give Adrian a thumbs up and a wink.

"I saw what you did there," Ethan whispered.

"You have to learn from the best," Adrian said, picking him up and putting him on his shoulders. His bare shoulders. I had to force myself to look away and then hurry downstairs where Cassidy and Skylar were watching TV. I knew Adrian should have never taught them how to use the remote.

In the kitchen I did what I did best. Without Mia or Christian, everyone's cooks, I went straight to eggs. I mean, how do you mess up scrambled eggs and toast? Even the sausage I cooked was pretty good!

After breakfast, I threw all the dishes in the dish washer and told the kids to go wash their hands.

"We should finish what we started," Adrian growled, sitting me on the counter. His lips danced over the skin on my neck, his fangs traces a light pattern.

"They'll be back in a minute," I moaned. He sighed and pulled back.

"Later," I promised. He gave me a devilish smirk and stepped back just as Ethan came in the room.

"Mommy," he said in a disapproving voice. "Why are you on the counter?" I blushed.

"No reason," I said, jumping down. Then the door opened and two seconds later Lissa came strutting in the room like she owned the place.

"Rose? We have a problem . . ." All naughty thoughts of Adrian disappeared, well mostly, and I stepped towards Lissa.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Well, Dimitri's told everyone Cassie's his child. People are talking . . ." I held back a string of curses as Ethan took the hint and quickly exited.

"Why would he do that? God, he's such an idiot! Does he now realize this means everyone knows he slept with his student? I mean, this wasn't too much of a shock about me, but him?" Adrian wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay, Little Dhampir. I mean, people still say that you cheated on me with another Ivashkov. We got through that and we'll get through this."

"He's such an ass hole though!" Adrian chuckled against my hair, his breath giving me goose bumps.

"We all know that, Babe." I sighed as Lissa ran a hand through her silky hair.

"And, well, we kind of have to go to an awareness event today. It's for the dhampir-moroi couples. Your Mom and Abe are coming too, so that's amazing," Lissa started, getting worked up. Yeah, Mom and Abe had gotten married a couple of years ago. It taken a while to get Mom to say yes, but I know she really loved that they were together again now. She wasn't even full-time anymore. She was like an unofficial guard for Abe and sometimes taught if they were near an Academy. They lived to travel.

"Are you hinting that I should get ready?" I teased.

"Well, I was thinking you would come over and we could get ready together. The babysitters are coming to my house in about twenty minutes so we can get ready and they'll stay until after the event." I nodded.

"Get the kids?" I asked Adrian, turning my flirt on. I kissed his jaw and he quickly backed away.

"Don't start what you can't finish," he warned, that damn smirk on his face. Then he ran upstairs.

"You really torture the poor guy," Lissa teased.

We had taken the kids with us and then after the babysitter came, Adrian and Christian went and got ready, keeping their blazers off. Then they fell down on the couch and watched movies. Seriously?

Lissa and I transformed the bathroom. Sadly, Christian's shit got put in a corner and makeup, flat irons, curlers, flow driers, and hair sprays took over.

We are miracle workers.

I ended up in a 'royal' dress. I was trying to get people to get people to accept marriage and wearing the shirt dresses I liked wouldn't help that if they thought I was a slut. Dimitri telling everyone about Cassidy didn't help.

So my dress was black silk, deep V-neck, inch wide straps, and floor length with a slit on the right leg that was about mid-thigh. My hair was curled down my back and I had a smokey eye look that made my brown eyes pop.

Lissa had a pale purple dress that fit her form and kind of made her boobs look bigger. It fell to the floor in a shimmering silky way. She had inch thick straps, a low scoop neck, and her blond hair was perfectly waved. She had natural eye shadow that made her green eyes glow and this natural colored lip stick that ended up making her lips seem to sparkle.

The boys' mouths dropped open when we walked in the living room.

"Close it," I teased. "Wouldn't want anything flying in." Adrian didn't even have the decency to be embarrassed, but neither did Christian. They both sent proud smirks.

"Can't help it," Christian sad, bowing at Lissa and kissing her hand, making her blush like crazy. "But if anyone else does that, I'll kill him." I laughed at Christian's seriousness. Lissa playfully smacked his chest.

"No, you won't." I had a feeling he would.

Adrian planted a series of kisses on my neck and I let out a whimper.

"Eww! No free porn!" Christian yelled. I burst out laughing at the way he was acting.

"You want paid porn?" Adrian asked. Christian snaked his arm around Lissa and pulled her closer.

"No, this porn star sleeps right next to me. Why would I ever pay?" Another series of blushes from Lissa.

"Okay, how about we change to topic?" I suggested, giggling.

The event wasn't as extravagant as royal dinners, but it was pretty damn amazing. The table cloths probably cost more than my shoes, and they were pretty damn expensive.

"Wow," I murmured.

"I'll give you something to 'wow' about later," Adrian whispered. I elbowed him and then everyone got announced.

"Royal Moroi Cam Tarus and guardian Dhampir Stacy Tarus!" Claps came.

"Royal Moroi Adrian Ivashkov and guardian dhampir Rose Ivashkov." Claps came again as we walked in the room and went to our table. Then I caught Dimitri. He was obviously helping guard the event.

After everyone was introduced coming in, the event started. Lissa was standing on the stage with a microphone so everyone could hear. I didn't know there were this many Moroi/Dhampir marriages or engagements. They had flown in from all around the world to attend.

"Well, you all know what this event is for," Lissa said nervously. "I'm a full supporter of Dhampir/Moroi marriage for two main reasons. One reason in because my parents taught me that I was no better than a dhampir, and I'm not. Of course, my best friend has always been a dhampir. Second of all, she married a moroi."

I gave a small smile. Lissa was made to be Queen.

"We were hoping that if the Council saw how happy you all are, that they might re-think their decision. They make it very hard for a dhampir or even a non-royal moroi to have a good life if they marry out of their race. That's why a lot of you live among humans, or so I'm assuming. After the event tonight, they will vote again. I want to assure you all that I will try my hardest on your side. Now, enjoy the night."

That meant all of us were to talk to each other. Really, it was just for show so they one against this would understand they couldn't stop love.

"Rose Hathaway?" came a voice. I turned to see Mia standing there. She smiled and gave me a hug. "Haven't seen you in forever!"  
"It's been a couple of days," I laughed. Mia shrugged. Then Eddie threw an arm around her shoulders, making her look even smaller considering Eddie was, well, buff.

"Whatever," she said. "Anyways, I'm going to see if I know anyone else here." Then she was off, dragging Eddie behind her. A few people giggled at the sight of a five-foot woman pulling around a six-foot buff man. Mia just sent them all big smiles, Eddie laughing. This was the reason we were all here, so people could be happy like them.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Adrian, who was in a conversation with Christian. I left to go to the bathroom. When I was done and walking down the hallway, someone grabbed me.

"What the fuck?" I hissed, turning to see my man-handler. Dimitri. "What are you doing?"

"Everyone in there knows that you lied about the father of Cassidy," he said, sounding proud.

"You made sure of that, right?"

"They think you don't know who."

"You are, dumbass."

"I know that, but do they?" He motioned at the wall behind him. You could hear everyone through the wall.

"I don't give a shit," I said, trying to control my voice. Then he slammed me into the wall behind me. "Get you hands off me!" I yelled. His grip only got tighter. I'm a hell of a fighter, but he taught me almost everything, I was in heels, and trying not to make a scene.

"Dimitri," I warned.

"What?" he yelled. "Everyone knows you're a little whore!"

"No, I'm not!" I screamed. "Now let go of me!" He pressed his hand against my throat, lifting me off the ground. I clawed at his hand and then my foot hit the golden spot. He fell, groaning. I started to move, but he grabbed my foot, tripping me up. He crawled on top of me and smacked me.

"You're just a little whore! Why couldn't you have waited? I came back for you and we would've had a big family!"

"Five years later? I'm glad you left because if you hadn't I would've never fell for Adrian!" I hissed. He smacked me again. When he reared back to hit me again, he was suddenly gone. I sat up quickly and saw him starting to get up and felt another warm hand on my arm, helping me up.

"You okay?" a deep voice asked. I turned to look at him when a fist came and punched him in the face.

**(A/N)**

**Oohh! Cliff hanger . . . Will Rose and her savior be okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N)  
Unofficial name change. I forgot to write that Iris's name was changed . . . sorry. I only realized when I read a review (thanks for letting me know) I changed it because I have trouble with possessives. Iris's or Iris'? So I needed it to end with something different. Sorry for not letting you know, but I kinda forgot about it in the author note :(

Forgive me?

-MissWriterAuthor

Chapter 6

I screamed as he fell, but then he popped right back up and nailed Dimitri in the jaw, sending Dimitri to the ground.

"Oh shit! Are _you_ okay?" I looked and saw a little blood coming from his nose. He nodded.

"Hold it and tilt your head back," I instructed. He gave me a 'wtf' look. "Do it!" After I saw him do it I heard quick and light footsteps and then a moroi woman came around the corner.

"Kale?" the girl squealed, freaking out. "Oh fuck, you're bleeding! Bleeding! Ah!" She bit her nails as she stared at his nose.

"Not good with blood?" I asked.

"Nope. Is it that obvious?"

"Hell yeah." She stepped towards him and looked at his nose.

"I love you baby, but I just can't handle blood. Sorry." He rolled his eyes, but a smile lit up his face. He put his head in normal position to look at Dimitri who holding his jaw.

"Head back," I growled. Then more footsteps came and Adrian ran around the corner, spared Dimitri a glance, and came over to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Guys, I'm fine," I assured as Christian looked at me, Kale, and then Dimitri. Of course, he then proceeded to stare at Dimitri like he'd just stolen a puppy and killed it. It case you don't know, that a serious death glare.

"No, you're not. Look at your neck!" Adrian said, checking out my neck.

"I can't see it, Adrian." He rolled his eyes and placed his hand over what I assumed were the marks. A little feeling came off, but not much.

"Dammit!" he swore. "How does Lissa make it look so easy." Then he moved to my cheek.

"I'll go get Lissa. She needs to see this." Then Christian ran off. We all sat in silence, only hearing Dimitri's heavy breathing and Adrian's swears.

"It's pretty faded," Adrian assured me, knowing I would freak out if I had a big ass bruise on my face. I just nodded and looked over at Kale, who was wiping at his nose.

"Head! Back!" I hissed. His eyes widened as he held his nose and threw his head back. Then the girl wrapped her small arms around his waist. As soon as she made contact, the annoyed look fell off his face.

"We need to go clean it," I said.

"I got it," he assured me.

"No, you don't. I need to clean it. You can't look up own nose and then you'll miss some and it'll dry and stain-"

"Okay, fine! I never thought someone would _want_ to clean my bloody nose." Adrian laughed lightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Go ahead and clean it," Adrian said. "I'll be home after this is over."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Just go, Little Dhampir." I smiled and walked away, knowing Kale and the girl would follow. As soon as we got to my house, I let us in, and then told him to sit at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry," she girl said, pushing back her light mousey brown hair. "My name's Jessie."

"Hi Jessie, I'm Rose." I smiled at her as I wet a paper towel and then squeezed it out.

"Rose Ivashkov? Married to Adrian Ivashkov?" she asked. I nodded and she gasped. I froze and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, should I know about something?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, it's just that I didn't think that was you. I figured that the Ivashkov dude was just another Ivashkov. You guys are, like, role models for Moroi/Dhampir marriages!" I just nodded and walked over and wiped Kale's nose. He winced.

"No pain no gain," I joked. He just rolled his eyes.

"So who was that guy?" Jessie asked, almost bouncing where she stood. I laughed at her childish nature. I guess she was needed to balance out the relationship with the moody dude.

"Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov."

"He says he's the father of one of your children."

"He is. Cassidy, the oldest. I have three others." Jessie finally sat down and peeked at Kale.

"Good. No more blood!" I laughed.

"Head back." Then I peered down his nose, wiping at the blood.

"You found any boogers yet?" he asked, laughing. Oh, so he does have a sense of humor. I shook my head.

"Nope, you must be a good booger picker." He laughed and then I threw all the towels in the trash and washed my hands. Then the door opened.

"Stop it!" Adrian hissed. "Mama's gonna be so mad!" Some evil scientist laughs came and then I heard a thump.

"Skylar! That was so mean!" Ethan screamed.

"Well then, stop talking to Ellie like that!"

"She's a toy! She can't hear!"

"Daddy, make him stop!" she whined. Then a loud cry came.

"No, baby! Please don't cry! You hungry? What's that smell? Oh Jesus! Cassie can you hand me a diaper and the wipes?"

"Yes, Daddy. Hey, someone's in the kitchen!" Footsteps.

"You forgot about the diaper!" Adrian called.

"Who's this?" Cassidy demanded. She put her hands on her hips and gave Kale and Jessie the evil eye.

"They helped Mommy with something. Now go give Daddy the wipes and the diaper."

"Nope, I got it!" Adrian called.

Then he came into sight, Ivy tucked in one arm and the supplies in the other. Then Ethan and Skylar came. Well, Ethan walked in and Skylar was yelling at him.

"Don't talk about Ellie like that! You hear me? Someone make him listen!" She had than damn elephant on her hip and Ethan looked like he was ready to tear his hair out.

"I'm sorry," I said, picking up my Skylar. She snuggled into me. "I'll be right back." I went upstairs and changed her and put her in bed and when I checked on Ethan he was splayed out on top of the sheets. I just took off his shoes and laid a blanket on him.

Cassidy was chilling in her room watching TV.

"Go to bed after the show goes off," I warned. She nodded like a zombie.

Then I had to help with Ivy.

She crying and kicking her little fat legs.

"Please be still," Adrian begged. I came in and caressed her face while he put the new diaper on her. Then I gather her in my arms as she let out a baby giggle.

"She's a Mommy's Girl," I cooed. Downstairs Jessie had moved to take up the seat in Kale's lap. I sat down and help Ivy, hoping she'd got to sleep.

"So, Dimitri's a bit crazy, huh?" Kale said, playing with a curl on Jessie's shoulder.

"A bit more than a bit," I murmured, looking at Ivy's big green eyes.

"Maybe we should have a baby," Jessie whispered.

"We will, Jess. Whenever you want," Kale assured her. Hell, he seemed like he worshipped the ground she walked on.

"Maybe next year. Yes, I think next year," she rattled, a dreamy smile on her face. They were so perfect together.

"So, you had a kid with a bit more and a bit of a crazy guy?" Kale asked, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was a softie around Jessie.

"He used to be really good at hiding his craziness." Kale raised an eyebrow, a small smirk of his lips.

"You ready to finish wh-" Adrian started, but stopped when he saw that they were still here. I had this very embarrassing flush going on my cheeks and I was thankful for my hair that fell to cover my face.

"Oh. You're still here."

"I'm sorry!" Jessie said. "We'll leave."

"No," Adrian said. "It's good. I just didn't know." He came and sat next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "We still have to finish, babe," he whispered lowly in my ear. My eyes narrowed on Kale as a full ou grin took over his face.

"Yeah, we should go. Something tells me Adrian and I are having the same problem," Kale announced, standing. He pulled Jessie into his side, who wasn't getting it.

"What's that?" Jessie asked. Kale sent her 'the' look, that answered her question. Her blush was even worse than mine.

"Oh! Well, I, uh. Okay," she murmured, biting her lip. He laughed his hand ventured lower . . .

"Slick, man, real slick," Adrian said, laughing. Kale winked and lead Jessie out.

"See you around Rose and Adrian!" Kale called, and then I heard a door open and close.

I went and put Ivy, who was now sleeping, in bed. Before I could even react, Adrian picked me up and carried me to our room.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**I meant to update earlier, but I had a lot to do and I spent my little spare time reading this book I am with on Wattpad. Anyways, this might seem like a crappy chapter, but it was the best I could do at the moment. Th next will be better!**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

Chapter 7

Adrian had a meeting the next morning, so I was taking the kids to DayCare by myself. Of course, Skylar and Ethan were arguing the whole way, Cassidy was whining about being tired, and Ivy and making the cutest sounds.

"Ellie is coming with me!" Skylar yelled.

"Why? She's not even alive!" Ethan screamed back.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Stop yelling at each other!" They both shut up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Be nice because you have to live together, okay?" They obediently nodded. Five steps later, I heard whisper/yells.

"What did I just say?" I hissed, turning around. Yes, I was moody. Before we left the house it had been an all out war with Ethan pulling Skylar's hair. I had told him to stop and never hit a girl again, and you know what he said?  
"Well, she's my sister. It's different."

I had lost it. He had gotten in time out until we left.

"Oh shit," A familiar voice said. I turned to glare at the culprit. Kale. He was holding Jessie's hand and staring at the kids like they were going to jump up and rip his head off.

"Aren't they adorable?" Jessie sighed, waving. Cassidy took this time to be sweet and waved back at her, smiling.

"Adorable? They're like little demons!" Kale whispered, but I heard it. I gave him a glare that made most people want to piss themselves, but he just smirked.

"Kale!" Jessie exclaimed, smacking his arm. He even had the grace to pretend it hurt.

"Skylar," I growled, just as she was about to push Ethan. "Ethan." He sighed and handed back Ellie. Skylar gave the poor thing a hug that would have killed anything living and then she kissed it on top of its gray head.

"Mommy, they always fight," Cassidy whined.

"I know," I assured her. I led them to the DayCare that was about ten feet away and quickly gave them all goodbye hugs and kisses, promising I would be back soon. And then Ivy started to cry.

I gently bounced her in my arms and came out of the DayCare to see Jessie and Kale in a very sensual hug. I didn't even know hugs could be this sensual. She noticed and quickly moved out of it, walking over to me.

"Can I hold her?" she asked. I nodded and handed over my baby. She cooed at Ivy and then rocked her a little. a minute later, she stopped crying.

"You're a natural," I complimented, and even Kale looked proud.

"Thanks," she whispered, looking at Ivy. Ivy was staring at her with those green eyes, occasionally letting out a baby sound.

"We were just about to visit you," Kale said. "I got a place on the Queen's guard."

"Congratulations," I said sadly. "I don't ever get to be a guardian much anymore. It's more like a title now than anything else."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you still kick ass."

"Hell yeah I do!" He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You don't guard because of the kids?" he asked. I nodded.

"I never really saw my mom when I grew up, and I wanted to be there for my kids. I know I always wanted my mom around. So, I'm a stay at home Mom who only guards every once in a while." Kale nodded.

"I want to be a Court Guardian after I have a kid. Just run the patrols. For now, I want to do something special though." He looked at Jessie who wa still making baby talk to Ivy.

That's when my phone rang.

"Guess what?" Lissa screamed in my ear.

"What?" I whimpered, thinking I might have lost hearing.

"Dhampir/Moroi marriages are legal! Legal! Ah!"  
"Lissa, we were already legal," I mumbled.

"Yeah, but now no one is legally allowed to discriminate against someone for it! I know, it will still happen, but this is a good start!" Kale and Jessie got the message since she was screaming so loud and Jessie practically shoved Ivy in my arms. So much for being a natural. Then she ran over and jumped on Kale. Her arms went around his neck, her legs around his waist. Then they started making out. Right there in public. I mean, no one was around, but I was, and it was super awkward. After a minute of Lissa screaming and them kissing, they both stopped.

"So, now it's time for the bad news," Lissa muttered.

"What's that?" I said in a firm voice.

"Well, Dimitri . . . he's saying that Kale attacked him for no reason . . . There's no proof because you got healed. Anyways, I handled it with Christian's word since he saw it. I thought I'd keep stress off you and Adrian. That's over, but he's out for blood, Rose." Lissa's voice had taken on a serious tone.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered. Then a heard footsteps. I assumed someone was on the way to DayCare and Kale was too absorbed in gazing into Jessie's eyes to notice anything. Suddenly, my phone was ripped from my hands and threw and Kale shouted out a warning. Then there was a gun against my temple and I smelled who it was.

Dimitri. Of course.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed.

"You ruined it all," he whispered harshly into my ear. "We could have a life together and everything would be perfect. I can get rid of Adrian, we could run away. Everything could be perfect, even now." I answered his hopes with a swift kick to the shin. Then I used his arm to make him lose his grip on the gun and then spun around to kick him in the golden spot.

He groaned and I picked up the gun and checked it. Of course. No bullets.

"Kale," I said. He immediately stood over Dimitri with a sadistic look in his eyes. I got my phone to heard a screaming Lissa before I even reach down to get it.

"Chill," I said. Lissa immediately shut up. "Come to the path between the DayCare and my house. We had a visitor."


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**This is a short chapter, but it's a starter for the rest . . .**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

Chapter 8

Lissa sent a couple of her best guardians to get Dimitri. He was sending my serious death glares the whole time they led him away. Amazing part, was I had done all of that with Ivy in my arms. Good thing I had powerful kicks. I tried to get over my anger and patted little Ivy on her small back gently and then let her grab my finger. When she started to suck on it, I pulled it away. I loved her but she was _not_ about to use my finger as a pacifier.

"I guess you can still kick ass," Kale said, the anger leaving him when he got Jessie back in his arms. They really were perfect for each other.

"We should go see Lissa," I said. "She probably wants to see all of us." He nodded and then we all started towards her house.

"You really picked the worst guy," Kale commented during the silence.

"I wish I had've known that before I picked him," I muttered. He wrapped his free arm around me.

"Don't worry. It's all good." I just nodded and then he took his arm from around me to open the door for me. I smiled gratefully and looked down at Ivy, who was sleeping. As soon as we entered the house I made her a small pallet in the floor and laid her down before Lissa attacked me with a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. I nodded.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "I just used my kick-ass ninja skills back there. Right?" Jessie nodded, but Kale just tried his best not to laugh. I could tell from the way his eyebrows were drawn together in concentration and how he had a small blush of effort on his cheeks. I stuck my tongue out and he finally laughed, the deep sound filling the house. Jessie almost fainted at the sound of it and if I was single, I would've too.

"Well, still. We need to get him under control," Lissa announced. "Right now he's in a guarded room. I've ordered them to sedate him and then I'll go talk to him."

"No, Lissa. You aren't going to-"

"I hate to play this card," Lissa interrupted. "But I'm my own person who makes my own decisions. Don't make my go all Queen on your ass."

"Lissa, I don't want you doing that," I pleaded.

"Well, too bad. I am going to talk to him. He'll be sedated and hand-cuffed so don't worry. I just need to know why. Now, I have to go." she gave me another hug, but this time I didn't feel like she was trying to kill me when she did it.

"Please don't."

"See you later!" She called, walking out. I swear, the girl had serious issues.

"So what now?" Kale snapped. "We just let her go and talk to a complete psycho? What about when he hurts her?"

"She can handle herself. Spirit can heal, but it can also kill. Problem is, she's got a soft heart," I whispered, looking at the now closed door.

"Well, don't be so sad," Jessie said, frowning. "It's going to happen anyway, so be optimistic."

"I like you," I stated, going over and laying on the couch, turning to TV on.

"I don't do this much," Kale whispered when he sat down with Jessie on his lap.

"Your next day off we should just lay around," Jessie suggested. "You don't have to take me out every time."

"I like taking you out places," Kale said, playing with her hair. She rolled her eyes. "But we'll stay home."

Admittedly, I might have enjoyed lying around and watching Family Guy for an hour, it had to end. Ivy started whining and I got up and picked her up. Then I went into the kitchen and made her a bottle of milk and sat back down on the couch, feeding her.

"Hey Baby," I cooed, stroking her cheek. The door opened and my head jerked around to see Lissa walking in. Kale and Jessie must have noticed her face because they made small excuses and then left. Lissa sat down next to me, tears running down her cheeks.

"What happened?" I growled, ready to kick some ass.

"Rose, he told me. It was the truth. He-" she sobbed into her hands and I pressed my shoulder against her's, letting her know I was there.

"He what?" I prompted.

"He loves you Rose. He really does, he's just . . . He's crazy. Really. When Ivan Zeklos died . . . he lost it. You were like his saving grace. Then he knew it was wrong and he left and it broke him, Rose. He's not lying. Everything with Ivan and you came crashing down on him. I talked to Tasha and she said that she knew something was wrong. She tried. His whole damn family tried. He needs help, Rose."

I sat there, completely blew away. I felt kind of guilty. I knew Ivan had died, but I'd never guessed how much it had hurt him.

"Wait, what was Ivan's element?" I whispered.

"He didn't have one. I think Spirit." That did it. Tears flowed down my face and Lissa took Ivy, sitting her in a bouncy seat that had dangling pieces that shook around.

"They were bonded," I whimpered. "I felt empty when we lost our bond, but this is worse. Ivan is _dead_!" Lissa nodded and we cried and held each other. My heart was breaking.

I was scared Dimitri might try to take Cassidy, but he needed her. She was the only thing that he loved. I don't know why he never called, but his bond mate was _dead_. I don't know how he even survived like that!

Suddenly, Lissa's phone started ringing at the same time Adrian busted down the door with the rest of the kids and Christian was right behind him with his two kids.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up.

"There's been an attack," Christian said. "Everyone that is pregnant or has young children is going to come to the safe house."

"Get Ivy," I ordered Adrian. I ran to the kitchen and got my weapons of choice. I had a stake in my hand and one of each hip if I lost my grip.

"Let's go," I said, handing every adult a stake. I wasn't taking any chances.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

**I'm not very good with battle scenes, but this is mostly a filler anyway.**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

Chapter 9

Lissa's small yard was clear of any strigoi. After we got a little closer into heart of the Court I saw one. Thankfully, it was new. When it saw the moroi it immediately forgot about me. When he ran to them I just stood there with an arm out and last second I put it to the side so he ran into the stake, staking himself.

One of the kids whimpered, but I ignored it. No distractions.

Then a strigoi flew out and tackled me. A fire lit on his hair and he fell off of me, smacking his head and screaming. I quickly stake him and jumped up to avoid another one crashing into my back. I did a round-house kick to his face and then killed him.

I stayed there in the crouched position searching for any other threats. The pace of our little group quickened and a few guardians we passed helped protect us as we ran through.

The safe house was a small house. It had two floors and each bedroom had about five beds. It was meant to keep everyone close so strigoi couldn't sneak in.

Guardians were getting into place around it and inside a bunch of young children, their mothers, and pregnant women were going to the basement for extra protection.

"Lissa! Rose!" Mia yelled. She was running towards us with Jace on her hip. "I'll take the kids to the basement. I know you guys are going to stay up here anyway." I nodded. I took Ivy from Adrian and gave her an assuring hug and kissed her fat cheeks before handing her to Mia. Then I squatted to hug and kiss all my other kids.

"Mommy?" Skylar whined. "Are we going to die?"

"Of course not Baby," I whispered. "Just stay with Mia. You'll be fine."

"All the kids, their mothers, and the expecting in the basement before we lock the doors!" A man yelled. I hugged them again and Mia led them off quickly towards the little door. Mia spoke a few words to the man and he nodded. When she walked in he did a quick eye scan and then locked the door.

"How can I help?" a deep voice asked. I turned to see Dimitri standing there with Tasha by his side. Crazy enough, she had a stance on her that made it look like she was trying to protect him.

"They let you out?" Adrian gasped. Dimitri nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"I will protect the Court no matter what. I am sorry about what I've done in the past," Dimitri apologized. He even looked like he meant it. A small smile came on his lips, making my heart skip a beat. Dimitri might have made some mistakes, big mistakes, but he was still the father of my child. I didn't want him going insane or anything.

"Truce?" When Dimitri said it Adrian spent an extra few seconds looking at him like he'd grown an extra head. He looked over at me, as if for permission. I nodded and then Adrian faced Dimitri again, offering his hand.

"Truce," Adrian agreed. A handshake later, we were still being attacked by the living dead who wanted to murder us all, but still. This was a step forward.

"I say we wing it," Dimitri announced. I almost choked on my spit.

"Wing it? You're suggesting that?" I asked, completely flabbergasted. Yeah, flabbergasted. The teacher taught it as a 'fun fact' in first grade and it kind of stuck.

"Well yeah. People are dying out there now and making a plan and getting it around would waste time. Right now we just need people out there."

"He's right Rose," Lissa said reluctantly. "It sounds bat shit crazy, but if we don't everyone out there will die. We're severely outnumbered. Just fight like hell and think of the kids."

"What about moroi?" Tasha spoke up. "At least the fire moroi."

"I'll spread word, but every moroi needs a guardian with them. They aren't hand to hand combat trained," Lissa said. "I'll go do that. Christian get the guardians." You would never guess how they decided to do that. They just went down the hall screaming.

"All not busy moroi in the living room!" Lissa yelled.

"All not busy guardians in the kitchen!" Christian screamed. Yeah, that didn't help with the nerves at all. When a bunch of guardians were in the kitchen Dimitri told them to wing it, and they all looked at him like he had told them to shit birds.

"Just do it," I snapped when someone was about to say something. He instantly shut up and everyone filed out.

I'll spare you the gruesome details about how I actually got one stake stuck and had to use one of my spare ones. Oops, I kind of told you. Anyway, I saw so many guardians and strigoi go down in disgusting deaths.

The amazing part was when I saw a few turn and run back inside the house. I was almost pissed when I heard a voice.

"Kenny!" a voice hissed. "Get inside and get a morio!" Then a man near me spun around and darted inside. A few minutes later, the front door flew open and duos of people filed out, a morio and dhampir.

Earth users got the grass and tripped up the strigoi or used a tree to grab one around the neck without getting close.

Air users actually trapped them with the air and froze them.

Water users made the water vapor in the air become liquid and blinded strigoi with it, or took water from a nearby fountain and put them in a bubble.

"Die, bitch, die!" I screamed. The strigoi under me was a pretty good fighter. He protected his heart so I took to slashing his face repeatedly.

"Die!" I said and then stabbed him in the eye. Any thoughts of protecting his heart was gone so I took the shot and then did a back flip that had me kick one in the chest before swiftly staking him.

"You haven't lost your touch," Dimitri commented, avoiding a hit from one. he came back around and elbowed it in the back of the neck before staking it from its back.

"Neither have you," I complimented when he grabbed one from behind and used the strigoi's own momentum to flip it and stake it. He really was like a God when he fought. If I didn't know him I wouldn't have thought he was even winded while I was over here huffing and puffing like I'd just come back from a twenty-mile sprint.

"Okay, having kids does change your body. Especially since I haven't trained since Ivy was born and I wasn't in full shape yet. That fact was proven when a hand came from behind and slashed my thigh. Deeply. I screamed when I found that I couldn't put any weight on it and fell down.

The _thing_ leered at me from straddling me and I screamed when he made a point to put some of his weight on my leg. Then he was thrown off of me and Dimitri picked me up. I inhaled his scent and almost fainted. In case you're wondering, the fainting part was because I was bleeding profusely from my leg.

"Let me get you inside," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He gave me a quick confused glance.

"For what?"

"For everything. I never thought about Ivan. I was a little hard on you."

"Rose, you were right. You aren't my Roza anymore. I had you and I lost my chance. I understand, but it still hurts," he muttered, opening the door. Someone shouted to go upstairs and I felt the bumps and winced every time he walked up a step.

"I really never noticed. I . . . I only thought of myself. And I'm sorry for that. Cassidy, she'll learn to like you. She can be hostile sometimes," I urged, trying to get his to at least accept my apology without me outright asking.

"I accept your apology, and know I am also sorry."

"I accept your apology too," I said, but I'm not sure if he heard me. The world was spinning and I could hear the drips of my blood on the hard floor.

"You'll be okay," Dimitri assured me. I grabbed his hand when my vision went white with pain. "She's cleaning it." I whined loudly when unbelievable pain took over.

"Alcohol," Dimitri informed me. "It'll be over in a minute." I just squeezed my eyes shut and cursed the world silently.

"You're good," a female voice informed me, probably my doctor. "I'll wrap it up and you'll stay up here. We're saving the IVs for fatal injuries so you need to eat and drink something, then don't move. At all. No walking or anything. Don't even sit up for a while." And then she left.

Dimitri and I sat in silence until someone barged in and dropped a plate on a nearby table. It was only then that I noticed another person in the room.

"Hey," Eddie said, exaggerating.

"What happened to you?" I asked, taking a bit of the ham and cheese sandwich.

"Nothing much. I fractured my staking wrist, so I had to come in." I took another bite and chased it with Coke.

"When are they letting everyone out of the basement?" I asked. "How bad is the fighting now?" There were no more screams of terror coming from outside.

"It's getting better. Now it's all mostly at the main building. You know, where Lissa's office is." I practically fell to my knees with happiness. Okay, that's a lie. First of all, I'm laying down, second of all, I think I'd die of pain if I did that.

In case you're wondering, I'm happy because Lissa wasn't at the office when they thought she'd be.

"Rose?" Adrian's worried voice called from the hallway.

"I guess that's for you," Eddie said, motioned to the door with a bandaged hand. I sat up, the wave of dizziness passing after a minute.

"In here!" I yelled back. Adrian opened the door, looked at my bandaged leg, and sighed with relief. Then his eyes went to Dimitri, who was sitting right beside my little bed, and he narrowed them dangerously on Dimitri.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Truce or not truce, Adrian would still be my amazing and very protective husband.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Adrian sat next to me on the small bed and held me while Dimitri discreetly scooted his chair over so silently I didn't notice until I looked up and he seemed farther away.

"I just, uh, brought her up here after she was hurt," Dimitri muttered.

"He saved my life," I argued. Adrian looked surprised that I was taking up for Dimitri and, honestly, I surprised myself there.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked, looking at my leg again.

"I'm fine. Just some cuts." Adrian put a hand over it and I winced. He slowly loosened the bandage and I gasped in pain as he gently laid a hand over the torn flesh. The pain was quickly replaced with that warm tingling feeling, though, as he healed me.

"Eddie?" Adrian asked. Eddie got up and walked over to us, unwrapping his hand. He winced and then reached out to Adrian. He did the same as he did to me and gently took Eddie's hand. When it was done, Eddie stared at his hand for a minute, as though he couldn't believe it yet.

"Wow," was all he said, going towards to door. "I'm going to go get everyone up here." I nodded and then hugged Adrian, breathing in his scent. I tried to ignored the awkwardness of the situation with Dimitri sitting _right there_.

"I'm sorry about being so rude a minute ago," Adrian finally said, breaking the silence.

"It fine," Dimitri said. "You were right to be protective. I've already been assigned a therapist." Adrian gave me a questioning look so I brought my hand to his and thought about my conversation with Lissa. I tried to push the thoughts out and when Adrian gasped I knew it had worked.

"That was amazing," Adrian sent back through.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Three bodies were thrown into us and I was glad I was healed or I might be missing a leg now. I reached out and Lissa handed me Ivy. She looked up at me with those green eyes. She had no idea what was going on here, but I could only imagine that she was wondering when she'd get to eat again.

"Hey baby girl," I cooed to my baby.

"Mommy?" Skylar asked, tucking herself under my other arm.

"Yes, middle girl." She stuck her tongue out at me and giggled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just doing my job." I looked over and saw Dimitri, sitting alone. I leaned over to Cassidy.

"You know, you should talk to your father," I whispered. She reared her head back to look at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Cassie. Look, he's your father and you need to get to know him. He's a little shy." She gave me a look that clearly said 'yeah right', but she nodded. She got up from Adrian's lap and went to stand in front of Dimitri.

"Are you okay too?" she asked shyly. A smile lit up his face.

"Yes, I'm okay. How about you? Fought any strigoi lately?" he replied. I saw one of her first real smiles she ever gave him.

"No, Mommy says I will when I'm older if I want to. I think I want to."

"You'll be the best guardian ever," he assured her.

I thought after that day everyone would get their happy ending. I was wrong.

Everything was fine for the few weeks after that. The Court got more guards and stronger wards. Cassidy had hung out with Dimitri a few times. Ivy was getting fatter by the day.

"What the hell?" Someone grabbed me. Correction: not someone, something. The hands were cold and like handcuffs around my wrists. How had I not heard someone sneaking up behind me?

"Shh! Use your inside voice," the _thing_ taunted in my ear.

"Let me go," I demanded. I shouldn't have expected for him to actually let me go. The iron strong grip didn't waver when used to most scary voice. I guess that fact that he had the upper hand had something to do with it.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Excuse me, Rosemarie Ivashkov, right?" Another something came in front of me. I knew I should have never came here! It was this nice little baby store a little closer to the wards and forest than I liked, but it had the cutest outfits. Too bad I never made it inside.

"Who are you?" I whimpered as I felt my bones strain under the other one's hands.

"Alexandria," the woman said, coming closer. She had blond hair to her waist and her eyes were the normal red. She got even closer, about a foot away.

"This is my revenge," she whispered, her breath fanning my face. I growled and jerked on the man's hands. He must have been strong since he didn't even wince when I kicked his shin.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything. See, I used to be dhampir many years ago. I married a moroi and they killed him, making me watch. It was punishment for marrying him. They tortured him," Alexandria said, her eyes going out of focus.

"Who's they?"

"Them. The people in the Court paid an assassin. I don't blame the assassin, but the people who paid."

"So what are you holding me behind a baby store for?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Then her hand pushed that spot in my neck, so quick I barely recognized the movement, and everything went black.

I woke up in a nice enough room considering I was kidnapped. The windows were plastic and the edges were metal, bolted so I couldn't break out.

"You're awake," Alexandria purred. I spun around to see her in the corner of the room. She laid a tray of food on the bed. "Don't worry, it's not poison."

"Why am I here?"

"For an example, of course," she replied. Her pale hands smoothed down her elegant pale pink dress. I don't know why she was so dressed up.

"Example for what?" Her eyes blazed with fury.

"Don't you remember?" she screamed at me. "They killed my husband!" She seemed to calm down enough to tak regularly. "I will use you as an example. You are well-known. You married the old Queen's nephew. You have kids together and he's still there. You're the new Queen's best friend!" She smoothed a hand over my hair.

"You'll be the perfect example. Because they killed a man for no reason other than their own stupidity, I will hurt them as they hurt me. One of the best guardians will be killed and many people will suffer."

I stood there, staring at her. Was she crazy? Well, she was strigoi . . .

How was she going to benefit at all from killing me? Why feed me if you're just going to kill me? Trying to add flavor to her next meal? I bit my lip in frustration as we stood there in a stare-off before she broke it.

"Eat up. There's a long day a-head of us." Then she walked out, dramatically swinging the door open. Her mistake. I caught the door right before it shut and waited for her footsteps to fade. When they did I creeped out into the hallway.

All the doors looked identical, so I didn't even give them a chance. I went the opposite way she had and saw stairs.

I creeped down them silently when I heard voices.

"Rose Ivashkov. The one that married Adrian Ivashkov," one woman was saying.

"Seriously? I knew Alexandria was crazy, but this is psychotic? That Rose is known to kill with her bare hands!"

"I know," the first woman replied. "That's why I've already made arrangements to live elsewhere for a while."

"What do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you to eat?" came Alexandria's sugary-sweet voice from behind me before she grabbed my neck, once again knocking me out. Damn, she had to quit doing that!


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N)**

**This story will be ending soon, with another chapter, an epilogue, because I've run out of inspiration. You guys might have noticed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the end of the story.**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

Chapter 11

When I woke up I was hand-cuffed, which majorly pissed me off.

"Where am I?" I growled. Alexandria turned around to look at me. She had been looking out the window at the night sky.

"In your new bedroom, obviously."

"Where are my kids?"

"Probably at the Queen's with their father bawling about their missing mommy." Not only did she have the nerve to say it, but the way she said it in a bored tone pissed me off even more. I got up and was prepared to attack, and then remembered my hands were cuffed together in the front.

Alexandria 'tsk'ed me. If I could I would choke the bitch out. Not that it would do anything but hurt a little since she didn't need air.

"Why did you do this?" I finally asked. She stopped pacing on the floor and look at me with a curious look on her face, those red eyes staring at me.

"I've told you," she simply said. "Even if it was years ago and the people who did it have forgotten, it happened. My husband was killed in front of me. We'd even thought about kids a few weeks before." If it was possible, she looked depressed. "They must understand, that is not right. If I have to kill someone else to make my point known, then so be it."

"Couldn't you have done something easier like sent a letter or something less crazy?" That rewarded me with a hard slap that threw my back onto the bed. I groaned and Alexandria just watched me sit back up.

"No one noticed. The attack was planned by me. No one noticed. The ones that had voted against dhampir/moroi marriage had their partners killed. The husbands and wives of those people were killed slowly in front of them. They didn't understand."

"Look, when someone you love is being killed, you don't think back to someone else's tragic situation that happened years ago," I snapped. "You should know that." Alexandria's eyes glowed brighter and she was in front of me in a flash.

"I am doing this for the better! Not all strigoi are bad as you might believe! We aren't all heartless killers!" She screamed. "Some of us can be civilized!" She threw a lamp across the room and it shattered. Yeah, she was very civilized alright.

I just stared at her in silence before she grabbed me roughly my the arm and shoved me towards a closet. Then she smacked a key in my hand.

"Get ready in half an hour. Not a minute later." And just like that she was a blur out of the room. I watched as the door slammed and then I got to work.

I changed into the clothes, knowing I really had no chance here. Yet.

"Ready?" she asked, walking in. I could have sworn it had only been ten minutes, but wasn't ready to argue. I nodded and followed her out the room. A few strigois looked at me with hungry eyes and Alexandria hissed at them, baring her fangs. I few stumbled away. Who knew a girl always clothed in dresses and heels could be so scary.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as we exited the house.

"To the Court. Well, outside the gates. You will be publicly killed and vulnerable. Then moroi and dhampirs will forever live in harmony." I stopped and gave her a 'wtf' look. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"What?"

"You really think me dying will mean anything?" I finally managed out.

"Well, it's at least a start!" She hissed, jerking me by the arm to continue walking. I sighed and hopped over a fallen branch on the trial.

"Alexandria?" I mumbled after a few more minutes. She didn't answer and I took that as a cue to go on. "Where are we?"

"Just a few more minutes," she assured me. "Then it will be time." I resisted the urge to hop on her back and jerk that blond hair out at the roots. Did I ask how much longer? No, I asked where we were! Too bad I had a plan. While we were walking I kept an eye out for any sharp objects. So far, I had only seen a rock, too big to use.

Then I saw a large pebble or small rock, whatever you want to call it. It was smooth and round, except one part had a sharp pont. I made smaller, quicker steps. When I was close enough, I snatched down and shoved it in my waist band. Alexandria spun around and gave me a once over. She didn't seem to notice and rock and then she turned to lead again.

I needed to live for my children.

We broke out onto the old road that led to the Court. Alexandria, like in the forest, somehow managed to walk in those high heels. She didn't even wobble! I just kept the rock securely in my waistband and followed her.

"Now, stay close behind," she said when we came into view of the gates and a few guardians. Then she took off running. In heels! I ran to catch up. I wasn't about to by-pass her, because that would be a death wish.

She only stopped when rows on rows of guardians were right inside the Court wards, and we were only ten feet away.

"I have the dhampir Ivashkov," Alexandria announced, jerking me around her for everyone to see. I would have blushed in embarrassment of being held hostage by one strigoi, but I was too pissed off. I jerked out of her grasp and her red eyes narrowed in anger.

"Let her go!" One guardian yelled. She looked at the guardian with a small smirk.

"I think not!" Her cold hands grabbed me around the neck and her fingernails made marks on my neck. "My husband was killed for marrying me, a dhampir!"

"Shut up and hand her over!"

"Let her talk," I said evenly. Alexandria looked amazed, and the guardians did too. Only problem was they also looked afraid. Me being turned would be terrible, especially since I knew the Court's secrets.

"Thank you," she whispered. "As I was saying, they killed my husband in front of me and then left me injured. They were moroi, but they were strong in their elements. I was burnt terribly, unable to move, but I saw my soul-mate be killed. They did it because he was a moroi. I promised myself I would get revenge!" Her hands got tighter, but I didn't fight. Not yet.

"This is my revenge. No one noticed the details of the attack. That was the warning. So now, I will make it clear. Since you took my lover from me for no reason, I will do the same. After this is done, you may kill me, for I have no reason to carry on. But, others are lying in wait and will stop at nothing until people are allowed to marry who they love, regardless of what or who they are, without discrimination." Then she dug a finger in my neck, probably about to slit my throat.

At that moment, I brought out the rock and stabbed her in the neck. Her nails left my throat to cover her own, but I smacked them away, digging the rock deeper.

"I'll carry on the battle," I promised her. "But not by murdering people." She looked in my eyes and stopped fighting. I dug the rock as deep as I could, and did something very gross. I used my hands to take her head off.

Then I walked into the wards to my family.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N)**

**It's cheesy and happy, but it's called an epilogue for a reason. Sorry for the short story, but as I said before, inspiration left me.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. I appreciate it all! **

**I'm not sure when I'll start a new story because I need inspiration and I'm trying to fix a chapter for fictionpress. **

**I will have a new story sometime though. I hope you liked the story!**

Chapter 12 (Epilogue)

Cassidy smiled and hugged her father and then came over to hug Adrian and I.

"I'll miss you," she whispered. I tried to blink away my tears. "Don't cry Mom." I looked up and gave her a sad smile.

"You'll visit soon?" I asked. She smiled.

"Of course. Amber already has a plan to come in a little over a month." Oh dear, over a month without my eighteen-year-old daughter?

"Do you have to go?" I practically begged. Cassidy laughed, tossing her dark hair over one shoulder. Her red-haired friend came over and hugged me. Amber was Cassie's best friend and Cassie's charge. They were both going to a college across the country in Washington.

"I'll miss you second-mom," Amber joked.

"I'll miss you too, fourth-daughter." She laughed and looked over at their plane.

"Come on, Cass. We need to go. Bye Adrian and Dimitri!" Amber said, heading towards the plane with Cassidy right behind her.

"Are you two leaving me too?" I asked, looking at my seventeen-year-old twins. They nodded shyly. I put an arm around each of them.

"I'll survive," I assured them, Cassidy's plane taking off and disappearing in the sky. "But you'll have to visit often." Ethan was guarding his girlfriend of two years and Skylar was guarding her best friend. Neither was official, but Kayla, Sky's best friend, and Morgan, Ethan's girlfriend, had put in requests and Lissa was going to help them out.

"Come on Mom," Ivy said. She was thirteen and way too developed for my liking. Guys had already started to turn her way everywhere she went. Cassidy had a rebellious spirit and was a true believer of wanting 'the one'. Too bad Skylar had almost killed me, being a flirt just like I had been. Ethan wasn't so bad, especially with Morgan there to straighten him out.

I think Ivy was on her way to being like Skylar.

"I'm coming," I said. Skylar and Ethan went in front of me, Ethan ruffling her hair. She gasped and smacked his hand. He pretended it hurt and she smacked him again on the chest, for extra meaning I guess.

Adrian came from behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. I sighed and leaned into him and he kissed the top of my head.

"We did good," he said. "We did really good." I nodded.

"You're right. We made four perfect children," I agreed. I got on my toes and kissed him on the lips, deepening the kiss. I let out a small moan when he bit my lip, dragging my fingers through his hair.

"Ew," Ivy declared. "That's just wrong."

"How do you think you came here?" Adrian asked. I blushed and gave him shoulder a soft shove. "Ouch." I laughed and walked into our house.

"Dibs!" Ethan and Skylar screamed at the same time, dashing to the remote. Poor couch had two teenagers thrown on it as they landed harshly on it, scrambling for it. Ivy smirked and walked around the coffee table, picking it up while they were busy fighting each other.

"That's how a pro does it," Ivy said proudly, clicking the TV on and channel surfing.

"So unfair!" Ethan yelled.

"Shut up!" Sky hissed, getting off him and sitting down on an empty chair. Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at the TV with horror. When a reality show came on he and Adrian groaned.

"Our perfect little family," I whispered into his chest.

"Yeah," he said. "Our perfect family."


End file.
